


Cheater Failure

by Tionne_Caster



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Love Triangles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tionne_Caster/pseuds/Tionne_Caster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Warning! This is for those who have read Gravitation EX vol. 1 If you haven't read that manga, please don't read this if you don't want any spoilers!* What do you think Shuichi would do after a kiss given to him by Ryuichi Sakuma? Run after Yuki, that is</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheater Failure

**contain spoilers from Gravitation EX**

Shuichi Shindou has his lips pressed softly against the lips of his long time idol, Ryuichi Sakuma.

Oh no, I really done it this time, he thought nervously as he kissed.

However, his eyes became wide as he saw his boyfriend, Eiri Yuki, the romance novelist, stood a few meters behind both of the boys.

Oh crap! Yuki!

Shuichi became totally frozen when he saw the look on his lover's face. Ryuichi opened his eyes, stopping the kiss, and looked over his shoulder. Shuichi became double horrified as he saw Ryuichi smirking, sticking his tongue out at Yuki, wearing an expression that says, "in your face!". The handsome devil of a blonde glared at the both of them.

This...Shuichi thought. This is the betrayal of the millennium!

Yuki started to go back through the door that goes down the steps.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! "Yuki!"

Shuichi outstretched his hand in the spot where the writer had disappeared. He started to budge, but Ryuichi was clinging on to him tightly, not wanting to let him go. Meanwhile, a really loud noise was heard above their heads: it was a helicopter, probably Reiji flying in it, but Shuichi didn´t have time to worry about that. He had to get to the love of his life. Ryu continue to hold on to him, but Shuichi finally broke free of his idol´s embrace.

This has horribly gone wrong!

"Yuki, wait!" The pink-haired young man ran towards the roof door.

"Shuichi!" Ryuichi called after him, but Shuichi ignored him and ran down the stairs, trying his best not to trip in his haste.

It took him a few moments when he spotted his angered lover.

Panting, he called. "Yuki, stop! Wait!"

But the blonde just kept on going down, plainly trying to ignore him. Finally, Shuichi caught up to him.

"Yuki, please wait, I can explain!"

"Explain what?!" Eiri yelled. He stopped his tracks and turned to face his young boyfriend.

Shuichi stopped one step ahead of him. "Yuki, this isn't what it looks like!" There was fear and panic in his voice, heart throbbing fast.

"Oh no? Why would you happen to be with Ryuichi Sakuma?!"

"That was by accident," Shuichi replied, shaking his head. "He was the one who found me. I don´t know how he may have done it, and I didn´t think that he´d be back to Japan so soon."

Yuki didn't say anything, but just stood there, glowering with his arms crossed.

After a long and weary pause, Shuichi went on, tears starting to appear in his eyes. "Look, Yuki, I´m sorry about what I said to you earlier today, but I would never go to extremes as cheating on you."

Yuki kept staring, yelling. "I was worried about you when that giant robot panda attacked by here. Why didn't you answer your phone?!"

Shuichi turned his torso 90º only to point his fingers of both hands behind him in the direction of the ascending stairs. "He was the one who took my cell away when you called! I really wanted to answer and talk to you but Ryuichi knew it was you because I kept saying 'Yuki, darling, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!' and that was when he took my phone away when I barely said hello, he even told me to ignore you even if you kept calling me. But I didn't want that."

Eiri still didn't speak.

"Yes, yes, I was stupid because I should've snatched it back from him but I felt trapped, Yuki!" Tears streamed down the boy´s face.

"Now what is that supposed to mean, moron?" Yuki said.

"Sakuma-san started to tell me that he had feelings for me. I was dumbstruck, Yuki, because I couldn't believe what he said. He knew that I loved you but he went on ahead anyway to tell me this. I was frozen almost as if I was under his spell, but I told him about you and that we were together no matter how you treat me or what you do to me, but he didn't take it so well. He told me that I wouldn't leave you because I belong to you. That's true but he stood real close to me and that was a bit uncomfortable for me, that's why I felt trapped. That's when he kissed me.

I could've stopped it but I didn't. That was dumb of me too. Getting a kiss from someone who is your idol is like being in a drea-."

Shuichi had to stop in midsentence when he saw Yuki's glare intensifying, knowing that he cannot push it any more.

Shuichi started to wail. "Ohhhh! I´m sorry, Yuki!" He threw himself at Eiri.

The blonde writer never had the chance to move away. When Shuichi wrapped his arms around him, giving the force that would've thrown both of them backwards, Yuki had to hold on to the rail so as not to let them both of themselves fall.

Shuichi buried his face in Yuki's chest, holding on to him tightly, sobbing loudly. "Yuki, I'm sorry! Please don't leave me! I'm sorry about this horrible mistake! I would never cheat on you, my love! You know me well enough. Hit me, love me, slap me, but please don't think bad of me! Any more than it is!"

Eiri sighed. He took hold of Shuichi's tear-streaked face in his hands. "Sometimes I really don't understand you. I must admit that it hurt me so because I probably had these experiences before."

The young Shindou looked at him with a hint of compassion in his eyes. "Y-Yuki..."

"Hey, Shui-chi," said a voice from behind in singsong.

Uh-oh...

Eiri looked past Shuichi, his glare was coming back. Shuichi looked over his shoulder at the source of the voice only to see Ryuichi coming down the stairs real casually toward them, still wearing his silly Kumagoro bunny suit, only that he didn't have his paw gloves anymore, just his hands and his hood was also down. Yuki must´ve not have noticed him because he had been focused on Shuichi, and didn´t catch the childish 31 year old coming down. Ryuichi was wearing a smile that showed two things: one was one that showed sympathy toward Shuichi and the other one was mocking Yuki. Eiri would've wished to break his jaw.

Shuichi inhaled a breath. "Sakuma-san! H-h-how much did you hear?"

Ryuichi kept on grinning, he shrugged. "Almost enough." He stopped on one step in front of Shuichi.

Shuichi let go of Yuki, turning to face Ryuichi. "Listen, Sakuma-san, you have a career ahead of you. You should really focus on getting to the big top as you always do and forget about me."

Ryuichi's smile vanished. He had his 'serious' face again with a mixture of hurt and anger. "Shuichi, as far as my career goes, I don't care. My feelings for you will never vanish, and no, I refuse to forget about you! This guy right behind you deserves nothing from you. You can't escape me! I will always find ways to keep you within my sight."

"You-!" Yuki growled. He started to move.

"No, Yuki!" Shuichi yelled. Holding Yuki back from getting anywhere near Ryuichi. "Yuki, don't! Let it go! Just let it go!"

Ryuichi didn't flinch one bit.

"I warned you, Eiri Yuki," he said, angrily, pointing almost an accusing finger at Eiri. "I warned you not to get too confident about how your relationship is going to go. That you might regret it. That you may have thought wrongly about Shuichi of ever leaving you."

"You bastard!" Yuki shouted. Shuichi was still holding him back, whimpering. "Back in New York, you knew about that all along and yet you were the one who came up to him and kissed him. You think you could steal him from me?"

Back in New York? Shuichi questionly thought. So that's why we went back to Japan so quickly? Sakuma-san was warning him about something like this? And yet, Sakuma-san came back also and found me, anyway, and had a few moments alone with me. Oh, yeah, this has definitely gone horribly wrong!

"And what if I did?!" Ryuichi shouted back at Yuki, still pointing at him. "You treat him like trash! Shuichi deserves someone better who does not hurt his feelings and does not get physical with him. If you weren't his boyfriend, he'd be mine!"

Shuichi was dumbfounded, his eyes slightly wide at hearing Sakuma say that.

There was silence. Terrible silence.

Yuki finally spoke, "You're lucky I can't pound you to a pulp because you're a rock star, and that would cause problems for the both of us. Mostly, me."

Ryuichi smirked. "Really?"

He step down on the last step that was next to Shuichi. The pink-haired man still had his back on Ryuichi when he felt furry softness of Ryuichi's arms wrap around his shoulders, his face was so close to his face that the young man felt the other's breath. Shuichi froze again, and inwardly groaned. He was back under Ryuichi's touch. Yuki clenched his fists at his sides.

"I'll tell you one thing," Ryuichi said, circling one finger on Shuichi's blushed cheek. "I do get to sing and hear Shuichi's beautiful voice. But at least I got a kiss from him."

Shuichi fidgeted, he wanted to turn around and object, you were the one who kissed me! But the words never came. "Sakuma-san, please." He felt like crying again. He didn't want to cause Yuki any more hurt in one day. Ryuichi turned Shuichi's face a bit and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Eiri growled, clenching his fists even tighter, his face turning into that of an angry bull.

Shuichi felt like he was breaking apart, tears coming down his face again. "Sakuma-san! Please!"

Ryuichi started to pout, using his tiny cute voice, he stroked Shuichi's hair with his fingers. "Aw, Shuichi, don't be so sad. Everything will be okay, I promise."

To Yuki, it felt like he was invisible to both of the boys. Sakuma caressing Shuichi and acting as if Eiri wasn't there.

And to think that my brother, Tatsuha, has fallen for this guy. Yuki thought harshly. What a joke. If he saw this, he would've killed Shuichi on the spot, but of course, that would bring vengeance to Sakuma, concerning this.

Ryuichi finally let go of Shuichi. "Well, I better get going." Knowing that Eiri cannot beat the daylights out of him, he slipped past him casually giving him the same mocking smile as he gave him earlier.

After about seven steps down, Ryuichi stopped and looked back into Shuichi's eyes, his expression in serious mode again. "Oh, and Shuichi, I won't give up on you. Remember these words. I love you, and he may not share the same as I do for you. There is room in my heart for you because that's where you belong, and I'll will never quit until I see you happy."

His smile came back once more, and descended down the stairs again. "Catch you later, Shuichi, baby." That last sentence sounded like seduction.

Shuichi had his mouth open wide, well, almost semi opened, and gave out a small groan of embarrasment. Both Shuichi and Yuki continue to watch until Ryuichi was out of eyesight.

There was silence again, still staring down the stairs, Shuichi said, "He's not going to quit, is he?"

"You heard him," Yuki replied.

Another minutes of silence. Shuichi looked over at Yuki and walked down toward him until they were almost face-to-face. Shuichi wrapped his arms around him, and Eiri just let him, hugging him back.

"Yuki...I never asked for this to happen." Shuichi said in a small voice.

Yuki sighed. "I know, kid, I know."


End file.
